


Hey I just met you (and this is crazy)

by M_EXO



Series: Kiss Cam [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kiss cam, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_EXO/pseuds/M_EXO
Summary: Request: Baekhyun goes to a sports game with his bf/gf and there’s a kiss cam but he’s ignored, so he kisses the stranger on the other side of him (that’s Chanyeol obviously).





	Hey I just met you (and this is crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I have wanted to write this exact prompt for so long but have never gotten around to do it, so thank you so much! And ChanBaek is my ultimate weakness, this couldn’t be any better! I’ve tried something a little new, a writing style I’ve not really done before so I hope you like it! It kind of grew its own life, I hope it’s okay that it’s more of a one-shot than a drabble ^^”  
> (The girlfriend is not supposed to be anyone, I just googled some names and liked this one.)  
> ~ M

                                                                   

   “Come on, we have to hurry if we want anything to eat before we find our seats,” Baekhyun sighed, trying to hurry up his girlfriend for the nth time that day. She was the reason they had gotten out of the door late in the first place and it seemed she still had all the time in the world.

Baekhyun had gotten them tickets to go watch their favourite basketball team play, basketball being something they both used to enjoy watching together. Their relationship had… hit some bumps lately and Baekhyun wanted to do something nice for them to try and find the spark again. Jinah’s reaction had been a little flat and not what Baekhyun had hoped for, but he was still excited nonetheless.

He was holding her hand, trying to gently drag her forward without seeming too impatient, though he really was starting to get annoyed now. He really wanted to get some snacks but the lines in front of the booths were miles long and there wasn’t much time until the game started. And Jinah was on her phone as usual – she had been nonstop for weeks now, nose buried in the screen as she texted god knows who.

It was hard not to jump to conclusions, but Baekhyun was not a quitter and they really had been so happy when they first got together. He was not going to give up that easily.

   “What do you want to eat?” he asked, looking around at the different booths. The popcorn one had the shortest line, so it was probably going to end up being that. When she didn’t answer, he looked back, not at all surprised to find her on her phone. His face fell a little, disappointed that she didn’t seem to care at all for his attempt to give them a nice date. _Why was he even trying?_  

He wasn’t looking where he was walking, so he didn’t see the young man he was about to walk into and only noticed when he suddenly found himself lying flat on the ground, someone falling heavily on top of him. Baekhyun wheezed out an apology but got cut short when his eyes met the stranger’s.

It was a boy, or young man more like, around his own age. His face was right in Baekhyun’s personal space so it was impossible to miss how handsome he was, a drool-worthy jaw and gorgeous almond shaped eyes. Baekhyun felt a little breathless as they stared at each other. The stranger was openly gawking at him, eyes running over his face, down to his chest and back up, eyes wide and surprised and a blush rising up his neck.

Though he was very flattered and didn’t really mind his own view, his ass was really starting to hurt so he cleared his throat, smiling a little awkwardly.

The stranger flushed red and quickly got up, muttering a string of apologies ( _wow wow wow talk about a deep voice)_  as he held a hand out for Baekhyun to take. Baekhyun let himself be pulled up and – _oh wow tall tall tall. He’s wearing a tank top, oh holy mother of biceps his_ arms!

Now it was Baekhyun’s turn to openly gawk. The handsome stranger was several inches taller than Baekhyun, his red-dyed hair tucked under a snapback, his large ears sticking out quite adorably, and he was wearing a basketball top that showed off the most toned arms Baekhyun had ever seen and he felt a little creepy for wanting to cup a feel.

The handsome giant was grinning embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck as Baekhyun stared at him, and he was about to say something when Baekhyun’s girlfriend stepped over and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand again.

“Come on, weren’t you the one just saying we were in a hurry?” she said sourly. Baekhyun snapped out of his trance, feeling terrible as he saw the stranger’s eyes trail down to where she was holding Baekhyun’s hand, his face falling noticeably.

Baekhyun wanted to say something, anything, but didn’t get the chance as Jinah started dragging him away. As Baekhyun looked back over his shoulder, he saw the handsome giant looking after them dejectedly, shoulders slumped slightly. _In another life_ , Baekhyun thought, feeling something squeeze in his chest.  

He let Jinah drag him for a while until he had to get out the tickets and they found their seats. As soon as they sat down, Jinah was back on her phone and Baekhyun sat there, bored to death. He wished he had at least gotten something to eat but there was no way he could get back before the game started. _So much for a nice date._

Right before the game started, the empty seats beside Baekhyun were taken by a group of boys around his own age. He looked over and came face to face with a surprised familiar face – the handsome giant. _What are the odds?_ Baekhyun thought, feeling something a lot like happiness bubble in his chest.

   “Oh, hello again,” he greeted with his best smile.

   “Hi,” the stranger mumbled, eyes flicking over to Jinah and back to Baekhyun for a second before he turned to his friends, his back now to a disappointed Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn’t really know why, but he just wanted to get to know him. There was a pull, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. But it seemed the handsome giant was hellbent on ignoring Baekhyun and his girlfriend, him and his friends having a blast during the game while Baekhyun was wondering why he even went.

Jinah was on her phone the whole time, only looking up every once in a while whenever there was a loud cheer from the crowd and Baekhyun honestly felt… lonely. _Why did I even come here?_

Too caught up in sulking, he missed how the handsome stranger would look over whenever Baekhyun wasn’t looking, observing the pouting boy with something that looked like concern.

As Baekhyun glanced over at Jinah again, he suddenly felt angry. Why should she ruin something he enjoyed? Just because she didn’t want to be here, didn’t mean he couldn’t have a good time. So he tuned out his uninterested girlfriend and really got into the game instead, cheering and screaming along with everyone else, dancing around whenever his team scored. _I don’t need anybody else to have fun!_

During a timeout, Baekhyun fell back into his seat, his feet starting to hurt from standing and jumping on the spot. Suddenly ‘Call me maybe’ sounded over the loudspeakers and the kiss cam showed up on the game screen. Baekhyun watched slightly jealous as it panned over multiple happy couples that would get embarrassed and giggle before giving in to the cheers, kissing each other sweetly.

He looked up again and came face to face with himself on the giant screen, his girlfriend beside him obviously still texting.

   “Jinah look!” he said excitedly, lightly pulling on Jinah’s sleeve to get her attention.

She batted his hand away, not even looking up. “Not right not Baekhyun,” she muttered, completely focused on her screen.

   “But Jinah-“

   “Not _now,_ Baekhyun,” she hissed, getting irritated, swatting his hand away again.

Feeling hurt and mortified at getting rejected in front of the entire crowd, Baekhyun felt like disappearing into the ground. He looked around, face burning as he found everyone staring at him with pity and he wanted to scream at them to look away. His eyes suddenly met with the handsome stranger, who was looking at him concerned and an idea popped into Baekhyun’s head.

He smirked, cocking his head, eyeing the giant up and down. The boy had obviously been into him before, so what could it hurt? _Oh well, it can’t get any worse anyway so might as well go for it._

And so he leaned over and planted a kiss right on the stranger’s lips, Baekhyun’s hand cupping his jaw to keep him still. The boy made a noise of surprise, body freezing completely but Baekhyun was insistent, applying a little more pressure to try and encourage him to kiss back.

Finally, the handsome giant seemed to get his mind working again, his body melting into the kiss and _oh hello, he’s good at kissing too!_

Vaguely aware of the whole arena cheering loudly for them, Baekhyun leaned in closer, nearly toppling over until the stranger put his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, steadying the shorter boy. _Oh god, his hands are so big._

His hands stayed respectfully right above Baekhyun’s pants line, but Baekhyun was damned if he wouldn’t get to feel them where he really wanted before the day was over. Baekhyun took the opportunity to feel up his arms and his filthy mind started working overdrive. _So many opportunities._

What sounded a lot like his girlfriend was screaming at him somewhere behind him, but Baekhyun really couldn’t care less. He was honestly having the best kiss of his life, the handsome giant seemingly eager to try and make Baekhyun forget all about his girlfriend. And boy was it working.

Eventually, the stranger pulled away, Baekhyun letting out a small whine, chasing after his lips. _I wasn’t done yet!_ But when it became clear he wasn’t going to get any more kisses, he opened his eyes. They were both panting, the boy staring at him with wide, hopeful eyes, face beet red as the crowd around them was still cheering loudly. His hands were still on Baekhyun’s waist and Baekhyun very much intended on keeping them there.

   “Baekhyun what the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

 _Oh yeah, she’s still here._ Baekhyun sighed and looked back over his shoulder. “Getting myself a boyfriend, I hope,” he said, rolling his eyes at her shrieking. “We’re over, obviously.”

He turned back to the handsome giant and smirked, leaning in closer. “Wanna get out of here?”

The boy nodded eagerly, looking all kinds of starstruck as Baekhyun pulled him up from his seat. His friends were hollering loudly behind them as Baekhyun started dragging him towards the exit, the taller boy stumbling to try and keep up with him.

As they reached the outside of the stadium, Baekhyun pressed the tall stranger up against the nearest wall and pulled him down into a deep kiss before pulling back with a smirk.

   “I’m Baekhyun by the way.”

   “Chanyeol.”  

 


End file.
